Demon Tamer vs The Black Angel
Looking over the horizon from atop a high pearch, Rozeluxe Meitzen watched the landscape below filled with creatures as he began to close his eyes to take a nap. Letting the wind blow through his hair he placed his hands behhind his head as he slowly began drifting away. "This is the life. One could definitely get used to it." A strange man encased in ebony armor, itricately etched in sliver, appeared seepingly from nowhere. The wildlife simply looked at him before resuming their normal activities. He smiled to himself behind his visor. Someone strong up ahead. Perhaps he can be a challenge to me. he thought walking forwards, leaving small indentions in the dirt thanks to his heavy footfalls. Not noticing the the prescence approaching him, Raze remained napping comfortably in his spot, unfazed by the incoming figure. If any could see the figure's face, it would be a safe guess to say he was scowling at the other man's lax nature. He stabbed his blade into the ground, causing a small tremor in the area made by his spiritual energy being released into the ground via his sword. Falling from his treetop pearch, Raze fell to the ground with a thud, landing on his back. "Oi oi oi!" Rubbing his eyes he looked on at the heavily armored man. "What's yer problem? I coulda died ya kno?" "Then you should not be asleep up there. I merely awoke you before you rolled over and injured yourself." The man replied. "I apologize nonetheless for waking you from your slumber." "Tch. Well I didn't expect for anyone to be up here swingin their friggin sword around 'nd creatin friggin quakes outta the blue. My bad." Raze sneered as he collected himself and regained focus. "Do not be rude with me, Shinigami. I already apologized once already. Must I do it again?" the man repiled. "I never repeat myself. Just so we're clear on that." Cupping his hand over his ears, Raze sighed. "Ehhhhhhhhhhh!? I couldn't quite hear ya there Mr. Clad-in-armor. What were ya saying there again?" The man groaned in annoyance. "Must I repeat myself? I said, I hate repeating myself." he said, pulling his sword from the ground. "If I must say it again, you will feel the sting of my blade." "HA! I thought ya said you never repeat yerself?" Raze smiled as he stretched to loosen his body. "But the sting of your blade? Hmm...is that some sort of challenge?" "Yes. I am Shade, one of the Kensei. Perhaps the legends still call me Nero Angelo. Who are you?" "Me? You can just me Yun, one of the demons. Heh. I'm sure you'll soon find out why that is." Raze said as he drew a chained sickle from his coat. "Well met Yun. I think the first attack will be mine then." Shade said, swinging his sword at Raze even though he knew the metal would not connect. From the tip of the blade, a light blue pulse of energy flew off, the Kusari technique. Blocking the intial strike with his sickle, Raze was caught off guard by the sudden energy attack causing him to fly back and impact the very same large tree he was just in. "Tch. Not bad....Shade was it? Looks like ya have some nifty tricks in there. Time ta shake things up." Launching his large blade, Raze let a small smile come across his face. Shade used his sword arm to block the strike, the sound of the scythe scraping against his armor akin to nails on a chalkboard. Grabbing the chain of the scythe in his other hand, he wrapped it around his arm. "Heh. Bad move." Raze smiled as he tugged on the chain causing it and the blade to take on a chainsaw like form rapidly cutting away at the air itself and by extension Shade's hand and sucking in reishi from the surrounding location. Shade quickly let go of the chain, causing it and the scythe to fall to the ground in a clatter. "Most impressive." he said, jumping backwards, surprisingly agile for someone in thick armor. While in midair, he fired another Kusari wave, and upon landing, fired two more. However, he did not escape the attack without injury, repeated cuts along his forarms and his off hand. "Congratulatons Yun, you are the first person in a while to injure me. Feel pround of it." Placing a smug look on his face, it was quickly removed by a look of annoyance as he realized the chain wouldn't make it back fast enough to block the consecutive attacks. Thowing an arm up he tried to soften the blow from the attack from above as he moved away from the location the other two were about to impact before receiving the hit to his side knocking him to the ground. Tumbling through the dirt, He skidded to a stop before he collected himself and pulled at the chain before launching the scythe back at Shade. "Heh. Ya aren't bad either for a tin can." Shade didn't have time to dodge the attack. The scythe scatched against his weakend armor, striking his arm again. Once again grabbing the chain, he gave it a tug, pulling Raze with it into the dirt, and he placed one foot on the small of the man's back. Feeling the weight of the man's foot on his back, Raze gagged slightly before tossing the chain aside and reaching for his wrist and pulling off a small orb that he dropped on the ground creating a large plume of reiatsu before a pale skinned girl with long blue-black hair and amber eyes appeared before him. "Raze-sama!" Without him speaking a word, the girl immediately launched a flurry of ice chunks at the man. Shade moved away from the attack, taking his foot off of Raze. So, it seems his powers are many. Quite a challage. he thought while swinging his sword at the girl, aiming to cleaver her in two. Not having enough time to dodge, the girl smiled as the blade easily cleaved her into a mist-list form before she went back into a small ball-like form that flew back and attached to Raze's wrist. "Thank you Tsunadora." Raze said as he stood and dusted himself off. "Oi! Tin-man! You would strike a woman? Heh. Looks like I jut found a good enough reason to strike you down." "Strike all you want. Shred the Lie, Shinjitsu." Shade said, turning his sword into a silver Cat of Nine Tails. He swung at Raze, causing the whips to extend, increasing their range. "I figure you might like to know, my power revolves around ensnaring and tearing my opponents apart." "Heh. Well then, Envenom, Kurage." Raze smiled as the whips ripped into his skin as his zanpakuto appeared on his back. Getting dragged toward Shade, Raze utilized his free arm to draw his rapier and activate its abilities causing a series of snakes to begin emerging from its blade. Shade looked at the snakes carefully. "So, that is your Zanpakto. Interesting, but the fangs cannot pierce my armor. You fought valiantly Yun. Thank you for giving me a good fight before I killed you, unlike many who wished to take my title in greed." he said, before pulling his Zanpakto and bringing the nine whips back to him. First Truth: Kusari Kasui." he ordered, causing the tips of the whips to elongate into large spikes, and he sent them into the snakes, piercing many of them "Heh. Fangs can't pierce you? Who said anything about their fangs?" Raze smiled as some of the snakes who escaped from the spiky death lunged foward toward Shade while they began protruding blades from their mouths each just as sharp as Raze's own zanpakuto. "Take yer title? So yer saying if I win I get a trophy?" Shade broke many of the blades with his off hand, glad that his wounds were healing. A few of them struck non-vital areas, so he wasn't too worried. "More than a trophy. You would be labeled a Kensei. But only if you can kill me." "Er....what's a Ken-say? Is that some kind of freaky species? I'd rather not take that on, though I would love to see the face under the armor. Heh." Raze smiled as he bided time to allow his zanpakuto to produce a large quantity of snakes for future use. Shade took off his helemt in respect to his opponent. "There. We now know each other face to face. A Kensei is one of the most powerful swordsmen in existance. I do not know everyone by name nor our numbers. For all we know, you could be one and not know it. Now then, where were we?" he smirked as he lifted his whip above his head. "Second Truth: Kusari Yari." At his command, the nine whips merged into a spear for close to mid-range combat. "Ah, remind me not to take ya around my fiance Suri. Yer quite a handsome fella. Heh." Swinging his blade, Rozeluxe launched a series of large snakes from his blade so that they could ensnare Shade. "Hmm, most powerful swordsman in existance? You may want to track down a man known as Van Satonaka and test his mettle. I think he would be a better fit for the role, I'm far too lazy." "A lazy man is the one who taught me the ways of the blade." Shade replied before impaling a few snakes on his spear. "Allow me to explain this new weapon of mine. If it cannot be destroyed by something, say for example, snake venom, it absorbs the properties of it for the duration of the release." "I wouldn't absord any of these snakes if yer smart. But hey, by all means go for it heh." Raze smiled as he pulled another orb from his arm and dropped it into the ground creating a large white dragon that began spiraling and curling itself up around his body. "This here is my faithful partner. Let's see you take us both on." Shade's smirk vanished. "Why wouldn't I absorb the power of anything that can't kill me? Is that not the law of the world? Eat or be eaten. But enough idle chatter. Make your move." "Fine, by all means go ahead, just don't say I didn't warn you." Raze smiled as he sent his dragon surging foward, causing it to try to wrap around Shade and squeeze him in a tight bind. Shade groaned as he felt his armor caving in around him and his bones reaching their breaking point. In an attempt at saving his life, he jamed the spear into the dragon, finding the scales to be hard to break with as little force that he could generate at such close range, along with an injured arm. Charging in with his own blade, Raze jumped up into the air in an attempted to jam his blade intp Shade's skull. "Its time I take you out of commision. Heh." Raze smiled before noticing that he was heavily bleeding from the wounds inflicted before from the attack of the whip previously launched, causing him to stumble seemingly in mid-air and miss his target as he wobbled on the ground. "Sheath your blade. You are in no condition to fight me any longer." Shade said, raming his spear once again into the dragon, this time peircing it. "I cannot take the life of one who cannot defend himself. When you heal, seek me out, we can finish this then." "Heh. Bad move Tin man." Raze smiled as the dragon broke apart into its base liquid form before rushing into Shade's wounds and started to meld with his cells. "Ryoishi there is my favorite demon. He will rage about your body and destroy you from the inside." Shade dropped to the ground as the effect hit him. "Ho-How long does it ta-take?" he coughed. He couldn't compare the pain to anything else he felt before. "How long...well..It won't work this time." Raze smiled as he hit the ground face first passing out from the blood loss and causing the liquid dragon to exit Shade's body. Shade instaintly felt better after the pain left him, but he was to exhausted to even move. "Heh, good a place as any to take a nap I guess." he said to himself before passing out. "Ya got that right, I'll chalk this up as a loss. Heh." Raze smiled before dragging himself to a nearby tree and propping himself up, began adminstering healing kido to his wounds.